a christmas to remember!
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Please know this is one of the first fanfictions I have ever wrote. I'm only keeping it up for nostalgic reasons. No flames, please and thank you. :)
1. snowed in, big surprise!

**Disclaimer- I do not own treasure planet Disney does. if I did, there would have been 8 others by now! **

THE BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT!

_**(the title is cheesy but the story is better suffer through some to get the better!)**_

Jim looked out the window it was snowing hard and fast and had been doing so for about 5 minutes he could already tell there was a lot of snow on the ground *guess captain, Natalie, and doc aren't coming for Christmas* they all were going to visit, then go home for the night and come back for Christmas day all the presents for Jim, Natalie, the captain, doctor Doppler who is now her husband, and Sarah were at the benbow he thought about it he wasn't exactly excited about seeing the captain even though she had lowered her criticism towards him and was acting more of his definition of normal like actually smiling.

but natile was cool she was Amelia's niece her sister Victoria's daughter but now Amelia's adopted daughter since July when the 10 year old's mother had been killed in a pirate raid Victoria was the first mate on a merchant ship. Jim had met her once, she was cool but had a shorter temper then Amelia, as in one bad move and she'd be hanging you by you underwear on a flagpole in the public park, she had also been strong, after her untimely death, Natalie was almost taken by child protection services when Amelia stepped in she told them she was natile's aunt they let Natalie have a pen and a choice between them or Amelia it took half a second for the adoption papers to be signed and she was part of the family

Delbert Amelia and natile were closer then close and Jim considered Natalie a younger sister in a way and she was the only one besides Amelia who could kick his butt at solar surfing. He walked downstairs of the newly renovated benbow inn the inn was surprisingly empty Sarah was at a table in the corner of the inn staring out the window she saw Jim and asked worriedly

"did you see anything in the window oh no maybe there caught in the storm!" Jim smirked

"ma I doubt it I bet-"

he was interrupted by a knock on the door Sarah ran over mumbling "who the heck could that be?"

Jim heard his mother gasp as she opened the door he turned around and his mouth dropped open as she hurried to rush in snow covered Amelia, Delbert and natile Doppler they all took of their scarves and jackets

"thank you Sarah we got caught in the storm" Amelia said smiling guiltily, and somewhat worriedly at Sarah and Jim

"yeah I told you we should have waited till' tomorrow!" Natalie chattered to cold to say something vary clear.

Amelia helped her out of her coat which seemed to be frozen to her after they all hung up their coats Sarah made some tea and they all sat in front of the fire "what the heck were you thinking?" Jim asked

Natalie rolled her eye's glaring at Amelia she put on a perfect voice impersonation of Amelia not much different from her own voice "oh come now it's not that cold don't be a ninny."

Amelia looked down at her tea Jim couldn't help but chuckle Natalie had a wit just as sharp as Amelia not much difference between them except looks while Amelia had short red hair peach color skin only on her face though, and a short coat of sugar brown fur, piercing emerald eye's speckled with darker and lighter green dots and was vary tall almost 6 ft. Natalie was 4ft even with waist length coal black curly hair the palest pale skin and the darkest blue eye's she also had the rare attachment of a small black tail that still creeped Jim out sometime's

"that pretty much sum's it up" commented Delbert with a little laugh Amelia threw her hands in the air

"how was I meant to know that a blasted blizzard would show up when were a little more then a half way here!"

"ok ok this isn't a war zone!" Sarah stopped a possible brawl

"before we continue anything you all need out of those cloths your soaked" said Sarah taking charge

"Natalie none of my cloths will fit you so use a pair of pant's and a shirt that Jim's outgrown" they took the signal and left for Jim's room

"Delbert I kept some of Leland's cloths just in case in the upstairs closet you can use that" he left to retrieve the garments Sarah stood up

"Amelia follow me I think imay have something that will fit you"

Amelia raised an eyebrow but followed. Sarah was at least 6 inches shorter then Amelia, they reached her room it was small with pictures of family and friends everywhere Amelia spied a picture of her Delbert Jim and Natalie all posing in a group in front of a water park they went to in June she was hiding behind Delbert shielding her face with her sunhat Sarah had made all of them wear matching orange khaki short outfit's the vary thought made her shudder *ugg.. What if my brother saw that!*

"and I think this will fit here you go" Sarah startled Amelia by dumping a pair of silky shorts and a white t-shirt that said _soccer mom_

"umm Sarah may I have a different shirt?

" she didn't appeal to the logo at all, she HATED soccer for her own reasons. Many involving the academy. "sure go ahead if anything else will fit you" Sarah opened the shirt drawer

Amelia took one look and headed to Sarah's bathroom to change "no I think I'll keep this shirt!"

there was no way she was wearing the _be gay with me _shirt the only other one that would fit her tall figure and Amelia knew the present meaning for the word. 10 minutes later everyone joined back in the living room Amelia finally looked around and noticed that near the fireplace was a tall brightly decorated Christmas tree topped with a gold star and holly and holy wreaths hung everywhere she also noticed mistletoe hanging above the kitchen door *I'll have to take Delbert over there later* she thought with a mischievous grin she looked around Natalie had on a pair of grey cargo pants and a black t-shirt

Delbert had on a grey t-shirt and white slacks he looked a bit surprised at Amelia's attire Amelia blushed a light pink when she noticed Natalie and Jim also looked quite surprised she couldn't blame them neither of them had seen her in anything shorter then capree's when at the water park she had worn a swimsuit she found at hot topic that was practically a shirt and pants made of swimsuit material the shorts though soft and silky and comfortable they were a bit short considering her height of 5'11 they were already a bit short on Sarah and her species was more leg then anything else. and the oversized soccer mom t-shirt made her look like she was in pajamas

"mom I thought you were giving Amelia some cloths not you're pj's"

he laughed but quickly stopped at the warning glare he received from Amelia

"I didn't Jim" Amelia gave her a annoyed look

"being my height these were the only cloths that will fit me that I will wear" she said ears flattened they all sat down

"well were snowed in and… board what do ya wanna do?" asked Natalie lying on her stomach.

"why not play a game?" suggested Delbert everyone agreed

"uh… what game?" Natalie asked heading to a cabinet she knew contained board games, blocks, cards, and whatever else you could shove in there. "how about monopoly?" Sarah said everyone groaned, they all started throwing out suggestions "candy land?" "twister?" "sorry?" "yatzi?" "rumicube?" then everyone realized Amelia had been silently sitting

"what do you think Amelia?" asked Jim "hmm.." Amelia said before walking over to the game cabinet

she came back with a set of cards and sat somewhat ungracfully on the floor

"poker?"

"um… are you sure that's appropriate for Jim and Natalie?" asked Sarah

"it's fine Sarah, Amelia and I play poker all the time!" Natalie said

"yeah if it's ok with a captain then it won't kill us!"

Jim smiled, that wasn't entirely true he remembered at the water park Amelia had said it was ok to go down the hairpin waterslide with a tube he had just about slipped off and in the process lost a tube and his wallet had felt the pain of the 50$ to replace it

"but what will we bet?" he added

Amelia smiled smartly "simple Jim" she said shuffling the deck and passing cards out

"just do what I did in the academy most of us cadets didn't have money to spare, or we just were really cheap" that received a small rousing of giggles "so we'd bet truth's dare's chores or we'd be able to make an idiot out of someone by telling a secret or something along those lines plain simple and perfect you tube material!"

she slightly chuckled as if remembering a old memory "waiiiit I thought you were like 45 or something before you tube" asked Jim

Amelia looked amused "if that were the case I'd be over 20 years older then the doctor!"

everyone stared wide eyed at Amelia except Delbert who had the same amused look on his face and Sarah seemed less surprised

"I'm 19 Delbert's 22 not that much difference I graduated from the academy early" she said waving it away with her hand

Jim started laughing between laughs he said "ma even if their ages are combined your older then both of them! Ha!"

"ok ok lets just play the game" mumbled Sarah angrily

"I bet truth" said Natalie

"I bet a dare, prank, and 2 truths" Amelia whistled "quit confident there aren't we James? I bet a truth and a chore"

"I bet a dare" said Delbert

"I bet a chore" Sarah added hesitantly they all placed down their cards Jim won "ok everyone else is safe except Amelia" he gave her a evil grin

she cursed in what sounded like Russian under her breath "captain you have to do my dishes chore next weekend and"

he knew she hated washing dishes Natalie had told him she sometimes paid her to wash them so Amelia didn't have to. adding a laugh "tell me the truth what's the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you on the legacy?"

Amelia greatly blushed then she sighed "why must I be a woman of my word? Ok about two years ago I couldn't sleep and decided to patrol the ship no one was around but arrow, who was asleep, I didn't bother getting dressed and went out in my nightgown, and stupidly started climbing the rigging, my foot got caught and I fell and made a futile effort to get up, arrow woke up and came out to find me hanging upside down in the middle of the night in all of my boxar short glory!"

everyone laughed "yeah you told me that before except that they were hello kitty boxers from your brother that you wore because he said he'd put some video of you screaming about some spider on you tube if you didn't!" Natalie added

making everyone short of breath and crying with joyful visions of the brave captain screaming at a spider Amelia ducked her head turning the brightest red possible clutching and unclenching her fist in embarrassment

"it's not funny!" she whispered

after everyone regained their composure they all bet again Natalie won "ok here is a secret of Amelia's"

"WHY AM I THE TARGET!" yelled Amelia

Natalie snickered "because your all captainy and 'don't mess with me' kick butt attitude is completely different in your personnel life and it makes it even more funny!"

Amelia slapped her forehead

"ok anyway" continued Natalie

"I learned accidentally while searching for Amelia's wallet to find money for lunch at school I stumbled across a pink frilly fuzzy diary that seems to have been in Amelia's care since she was my age and still written in everyday"

silence then everyone looked at Amelia was currently hiding under a blue blanket she had silently grabbed from the couch

"wow the captain really is a girl!" Jim mused which got him a swift kick in the ribs from Amelia knocking the wind out of him while trying to catch his breath Amelia brought her head out of the blanket and stared at Natalie deathly "I hate you!" she growled

"ok ok before another word is said lets do something else!"

Delbert interrupted putting his hands between the growling felids

"agreed" Amelia returned to her captain face gathering and putting away the cards. she seemed to wince when she stood up, only natalie noticed this. Sarah disappeared into another room and returned holding something behind her back and smirking at Amelia

"Amelia could you stand up for a second?"

Amelia stood trying best to keep the shorts from ridding up her butt anymore then they had "what?" she asked annoyed Sarah held out a yarn ball

"catch!" she yelled throwing it to the right

Amelia jumped after the ball of red fuzz and caught it landing on the floor then she realized what just happened turning bright red she turned around she hid the yarn behind her back everyone stared

"can I have that?" asked Natalie

Amelia threw it to her and sat down on the couch next to Delbert Natalie started throwing the yarn ball from hand to hand seemingly mesmerized by the movement for her eye's were wide and following the red ball of fuzz Amelia had glanced up and was following it like Natalie Sarah took it away Amelia and Natalie shook their heads as if coming out of a dream then Amelia noticed Jim in the background grinning with an camera in his hands Amelia again turned red but with anger

"JAAAAAAAAMES!"

she sprang up but tripped on the crumpled blue blanket she had hid under earlier spinning around and landing flat on her back she slightly sat up supporting herself with one arm and rubbing her head with the other loudly swearing in Russian she glared at the even more amused Jim Hawkins and held out her hand

"the camera if you please!"

"and deprive you tubers of the once in a lifetime opportunity to see the great captain Amelia chase after a ball of yarn and tripping on a blanket I think not" he said holding the camera away from Amelia

she jumped up towering over him "now Mr. Hawkins!" she said in a devilish tone

Jim knew he had crossed the line handing over the camera he remembered a joke silver had made one morning after serving her breakfast late "hay' ya jimbo lad word to the wise when serving a felid like the cap'n it's a better idea to not push her buttons or you be walk'n the plank if ye know what I mean!"

Jim was on the edge of the plank *dang I wish I was taller* he thought Amelia took the camera and deleted the video with pleasure then handed it back to Jim "hey how about we go on you tube? I have an account!" Natalie yelled excited

"Natalie Natalie there's no need to yell!" Amelia said with a commanding mother tone

"yes mum" Natalie said giving a lopsided salute

Amelia looked a bit surprised Natalie had never called her mum not even close to mother and she never expected it, it was nice to be called mum *it won't always just be Natalie saying that* she thought "yeah I'll go get my net book and projector" Jim said running upstairs

quickly returning with a red net book and a small round circle with a lens he put the net book on the floor connected it to the projector and aimed it at a clear wall turning on the net book he quickly turned it on and went to you tube the homepage appeared on the wall "ok I'll take it from here Jim" Natalie said pushing Jim out of the way.

He quickly shut of the lights to see the screen better and plopping down next to Natalie. She quickly went to the login page and typed Jim looked over her shoulder and laughed

"your user name is kittywannaballofyarn? that's so stupid!" he fell back laughing

he had filmed a few of Natalie's you tube video's but never saw her actual account. Natalie looked to Amelia for a quick insult, but instead found her covering her mouth trying not to laugh

"ok what's so funny mum?"

she wanted to grow used to calling her that, she needed someone to call that now. "Natalie that is stupid" Amelia said raising an eyebrow

"well the truth is stupid then?" Natalie shot back, she thought she had gotten Amelia on the insults but she spoke to soon

"yes because the truth is what gets most people killed, that was the first lesson I taught you young one" *dang it! She's right as rain!*

"anyhow"

Delbert interrupted Natalie went to her channel "ok first one's Jim"

"you have one on me?" he asked

"yep but pretty much the rest of my video's are about or concern you!" she pointed to Amelia

"why does that not give me a good feeling"

she sighed leaning against Delbert as she looked at the now computer screen wall she found him quite comfortable *he's part husband and part heated pillow* she mused smirking to herself then on the screen appeared Natalie in a white dress in her bedroom everyone watched the screen with interest Natalie never wore a dress willingly. Neither did Amelia

"hello you little twerps!" Natalie said into the screen she was scowling

"don't like me calling you that, well, I can't curse until I'm sixteen and I'm in a dress so I AM NOT HAPPY! so deal with it!" Sarah laughed wondering what caused her to wear a dress.

"if you hadn't dared me to monkyman365 I would never wear this dress and get that straight!"

well there was the explanation, Sarah then looked over at the couch Amelia was lying on it full length her legs hanging of the armrest using Delbert as a pillow and had grabbed the blue blanket she hid under earlier, but she also noticed something odd, Amelia was slightly rubbing her stomach. Maybe it was hurting?

"do you feel alright Amelia?" Sarah asked concerned that something had happened in the storm

Amelia's ears turned in Sarah's direction. As if turning her head "I'm fine Sarah what made you ask the question?" she stopped rubbing her stomach

"oh I thought you had a stomach ace or something like that since you've been rubbing it for a few minutes" she said truthfully

Amelia just realized what she had done. She kept silent pretending to focus on the video. Natalie had finished talking about a few random things

"ok then folks this weeks vid stars my friend Jim to recap this was taken before my mum was killed he had made a comment that I cannot repeat on you tube that angered my mum, and she had a shorter and harsher temper then my aunt Amelia so without further a due enjoy the clip"

the screen switched to a different scene a park of some sort and Victoria was hanging a screaming Jim by his space boxers to a flagpole screaming protest Victoria lifted Jim like a flag to the top, and left him there a black screen passed that said 5 hours later and showed a still stuck Jim, and a police officer at the bottom staring in amusement he then lowered Jim and gave him a ticket for something then the video ended and Natalie reappeared on screen

"well there you have it when Jim finally got down from the pole he was given a ticket for 70$ because he publicly displayed under items! hope you enjoyed this weeks video bye!" the video stopped

"I can't believe you filmed that!" Jim said annoyed Natalie smiled

"well then you can choose the next one"

she moved he looked through until he found one he himself had filmed with Natalie "ok captain, doc, your going to like this one!" Jim smirked as he started the video

on the screen was Natalie in pink heart pajamas she spoke softly "hey guys haven't posted in awhile been busy anyway it's like 2 in the morning and my friend Jim is filming this for me at the benbow"

Jim moved the camera to his face and waved then returned it to Natalie "and this video involves my aunt"

she moved to show Amelia on her stomach on the couch in jeans and a blue t-shirt sleeping soundly "aw so peaceful" Natalie said from behind the camera then a loud snore came from Amelia "ok the peaceful moments gone" she returned to the camera screen Amelia had ducked her head she remembered this.

"ok so you can't blame my aunt she just got engaged and she's fighting bronchitis she got from breathing in to much engine smoke on her last trip and is just dog tired, pun not intended since her fiancée is a canid, anyway she never wanted a tail said to her it's just a bother" Natalie held up her own tail

"she's right"

everyone including Amelia laughed unbeknown to Amelia she was absentmindedly rubbing her stomach again. "so to see what would happen I am going to glue this fake tail to her jeans"

Natalie held up a fake orange tail and superglue

"you still owe me a new pair of jeans" Amelia commented

"I'll get them next time we go to JC penny's"

Natalie glanced and noticed Amelia rubbing her stomach *why the heck is she doing that?* she thought on the screen Natalie just finished gluing the tail to Amelia then a blackout and white letters said at noon and went back to the video Amelia slowly woke up and sat up

"what did I just sit on?"

she stood up and looked at the couch the turned again and felt the tail on her legs she held it up and glared at the camera "NATALIE! These were my best jeans!"

Natalie ran and Amelia began to chase her then the video ended Sarah looked at the clock it said midnight

"ok one more video then we all go to bed"

as if to help her case Amelia yawned loudly like a cat sticking out her tong showing her fangs and ending with a small mew she wouldn't admit it but she was fighting sleep which was hard considering how late it was, how comfortable this couch was and that the storm had tiered her out a lot.

"ok I'll choose" Natalie said

a second later she clicked on a video and she appeared on the screen "hey you tubers! Since this week my life decided to be extremely boring I'm just going to show you a funny video of my aunt and her fear of spiders!"

nobody looked at Amelia and she was thankful for that even though she was half awake *oh I give up I'll let sleep take me this once* she thought she had also been unusually tired lately and only she knew why. on the screen Amelia was eating pancakes on the couch in the Doppler house they had sold the mansion they still had a huge house but not as big unbeknown to Amelia a fake big fuzzy spider was hanging by her head

"hey Amelia!"

Natalie said in the video Amelia looked up

"look to your right!"

Amelia looked confused but looked nonetheless and screamed she tripped or jumped no one could tell and with the plate of food landed and flipped the coffee table at a different view the coffee table was on top of Amelia and the plate of food on her head sticky syrup was running down her head and face the screen went back to Natalie who was laughing

"that never gets old! It took her a month to get the syrup out of her hair, and two months for me to get out of my room!" she joked

"I remember that." Delbert commented

"k well by guys"

Natalie said before the video ended Sarah still giggling stood up "ok time for bed!"

"aw" both Jim and Natalie said

"tomorrows Christmas!"

Delbert reminded the children Sarah turned on the lights Amelia lightly breathing had fallen fast asleep "dear, dear get up!"

Delbert said not bothering to whisper her ear twitched "I don't think you can get her up!" Jim said

Delbert chuckled he got up holding Amelia in place and lifted her like he did on treasure planet blanket and all. And carried her up to one of the guest rooms the inn was currently empty, Sarah always had a rule of not accepting guest on Christmas unless they were in extreme need. And laid her down in the bed of the room they always were in if they spent the night there for whatever reason. And Natalie as usual was in the room next to them Everyone said goodnight and went to bed tired. And excited for tomorrow. Amelia though asleep was both excited and a bit nervous.

(the next day.)

Even though it was Christmas nobody woke up early, not even Natalie. Who normally woke up at 5 no matter what. And it was hopeless with Amelia considering she never woke up before noon if she could help it. At 1pm exactly everyone woke up wide awake good thing no one was hungry, that would drive a certain two kids crazy. And a few certain childish adults as well. They immidetly went to the tree after saying good morning, marry Christmas and letting the adults get coffee, or surprisingly tea, for Amelia Natalie was extremely curious Amelia never had tea in the morning said she would go nuts without the caffeine. As was customary everyone took one present that was addressed to them. Then the problem, who opens theirs first?

"how about rock paper scissors? Whoever loses first goes last then second last third last and so on?"

everyone agreed and ended in the order of Sarah, Delbert, Jim, Natalie, and Amelia came last. Sarah looked at the present wrapped in silver paper and a red bow. From Amelia she opened it carefully silver was her favorite color, and she wanted to keep the wrapping her gift was a book she had been wanting since she was a little girl. _Nancy drew, the mystery of the fire dragon. _her eyes watered up with joy she looked at Amelia sitting next to her. On the large couch Delbert was on Amelia's other side Jim and Natalie sat on the floor close by.

"Amelia oh my gosh Amelia how did you?…"

she stopped and hugged Amelia hard. And was now crying lightly with joy "thank you!" she said happily

she looked at the book tracing the title and the figure of Nancy drew on the front cover with her finger

"where did you find this? They- they stopped making this copy well before you were even born!"

she looked at the young woman. In front of her "it's my favorite book as well, even more than _the hunt for red October _and my mother gave the copy to me, she had been saving it for her youngest child and well, I've memorized the entire book and you told me the story of never being able to get a copy so I thought why not give mine to you?"

Amelia smiled slightly shrugging Sarah's eyes watered again. And Amelia received another fierce hug. Sarah happily looked at her book Delbert smiled and gave Amelia a questioning look speaking in Russian which everyone knew they did when they needed a quick privet conversation in front of anyone since no one besides them understood it Amelia's face saddened then she said something and Delbert tried to cheer her up by the looks of his and Amelia's faces he then opened his present from Jim a new adventure book. Though Delbert had quit his job as a astrophysicist to join Amelia's crew as the navigator.

Jim who under the agreement from her majesty's navy was the new first mate on the ship the navy felt after everything on the treasure planet voyage that he earned that title and privet schooling on the ship from Amelia herself, but all that together Delbert had never left his love of reading. He thanked Jim greatly Jim nodded happy he had finally given someone a gift they wanted. he opened his gift from his mother and gasped it was a IPAD! He yelled out in happiness and surprise and hugged Sarah who was surprised to say the least.

"hey Amelia paid for part of it!" she told him

he hugged the captain as well she wasn't very surprised by his actions *at least I convinced Sarah not to get the plaid pants* she thought Jim continued to jump around like a crazy nut. When he FINALLY calmed down Natalie opened her present it was a hat much like Amelia's but black with gold trim she put it on. Then she looked at a smiling Amelia Natalie realized what the hat was for she jumped up

"no way!" she cried Amelia smiled even wider

"yes way!"

Natalie looked at the smiling Sarah and Jim then Delbert

"the hat was arrows only thing I have left of him keep it close on the ship!" Amelia added

"third in command is pretty good for a 10 year old!"

Jim laughed she hugged everyone and continued to jump around. She then finally stopped about the same time as Jim then Amelia glanced at the present she had from Delbert. She looked at him an eyebrow raised, her present was small flat and long. And wrapped in sky blue paper and with a navy blue ribbon her abousolut favorite colors, she then carefully unwrapped the gift it was a velvet box her eyes widened she opened the box and gasped inside lay a silver necklace. In the shape of a heart with a sapphire cross in the middle and in scripted under it in thin clean gold cursive script was _you are my treasure _the privet nickname Delbert had given her she then noted a latch and opened it inside lay a picture of Amelia and Delbert having a picnic in a orchard the same place he had proposed. And on the other side was a picture of her Delbert Jim Natalie and Sarah posing for a picture at the new benbow inn and under it was _family is treasure _her eyes watered up she had never received such a wonderful gift in her life and even better it was from her loved canine husband she looked at him she hugged and kissed him

"Delbert it's wonderful!"

she said openly then she whispered so no one but him could hear

"I've never gotten a better gift and never from a greater person."

he smiled and helped her put the necklace on "oh Amelia it looks gorgeous!" Sarah exclaimed

"definitely!" said Jim and Natalie at the same time.

Amelia couldn't express her happiness this was the best day of her life so far, well except for her wedding day, everyone opened the rest of their presents they each got five besides the first one they opened Sarah got two other books that she wanted, bubble bath, a pink bathrobe, a gift card to the cinema, and a bag of almond joy m&m's Jim got a new solar surfer sail, a cell phone, a itunes gift card, a miniature glider that when you pressed a button got about the size of a standard home shoe rack that he could use at the canyons, and a t-shirt that said _I'm smiling because I have no idea what's going on. _which is the only time he didn't mind getting cloths for Christmas he glanced at Amelia and mouthed thank you Amelia smirked and mouthed welcome. *ok I've saved the kids butt a few times he owes me big for the IPAD* Delbert got a silver wristwatch, a black shirt, a hat that said _bite me _just an out of character thing, yet another book about adventure, and a new spyglass. Natalie got a cell phone, a young cadet jacket that, somehow Amelia made, that surprised everyone the last time she had tried to sew something Jim had to explain why he couldn't make his encouragement speech at his old high school. She also got a holobook as in holographic book about the proycon armada, she couldn't understand why Amelia had lived the war, then again she never talked about it for reasons of her own she said. But Natalie knew it was because she had almost been used in the way some men thought was the only thing woman were useful for. **(you get what I mean I just don't like the word) **and a DVD video of cats don't dance, Jim's idea of a joke. And a charm bracelet, she would never admit it to Sarah, who had gotten it for her but she didn't like it much. Until she learned they had charms of space objects and planets this is how she knew Amelia had part in buying it. And some space charms. That were just to cool to go without a hug for both woman. Lastly Amelia got a sky, and navy blue robe. With a yellow honeysuckle on the right shoulder. A black IPOD that she went crazy over, she had wanted one to help her relax during her few breaks on the legacy, and she wanted to be able to avoid needless conversations with the crew and superiors. A ITUNES gift card to go with it. A sketch book she was a amazing artist most thought she was professional but she was just awesome at it. And a water color kit type thing, with special water colors a pallet and a bunch of other water color stuff. Another hobby. Everyone was overjoyed with their gifts. After thank you's and hugs everyone was given time to mess around with their gifts Amelia sketching who knows what, Jim playing on his IPAD Natalie reading, or rather listening to her holobook, Delbert reading one of his adventure books and, Sarah reading her Nancy drew. Awhile later Natalie shut her book and looked at the still sketching Amelia, thinking about something she had not told Amelia she had found out and she wanted Amelia to share it with everyone

"hey mum?"

she asked sitting up Amelia looked away from her scketch book "yes dear?" she was lightly but warmly smiling

"I saw you writing that song last month can you sing it?"

Natalie blurted out quickly everyone's head shot up from whatever the were doing

"what?" Amelia asked putting her sketch book on the coffee table

"what?" everyone else asked putting down his or her item.

"mum about a month ago I saw you writing something and humming beautifully, and well I looked at the paper later and it was a awesome Christmas song could you please sing it! I'm sure you great!"

Natalie begged Amelia looked shocked. A smile played at the corners of her mouth to everyone's surprise.

"you little rascal!" Amelia said.

"I didn't know you sang!" Delbert said Amelia smiled

"I took some lessons in the academy as a alternative coarse, and the teacher let me quit after a week. Said there was no way to get my voice any better, also said I can reach any octave, tone, and whatever else you call it" Amelia shrugged

"please will you sing it?"

Natalie begged again "no" Amelia said simply

"oh c'mon captain, why not?" Jim asked

"just because I'm good at singing doesn't mean I want to, or like to" Amelia said not taking her eyes off the sketchbook

"please please PLEASE!" Amelia looked up to see Natalie begging with her hands clasped Jim was doing the same thing, and so was Sarah only she was standing. Amelia looked to her husband for support, just to find him doing the irresistible puppy dog eyes that he always used when she was disagreeable she set her pad down

"I don't even remember the song!" she said hoping the excuse would work

"I have it in my pocket!" Natalie cried jumping up and retrieving a piece of paper that had been kept safe from the storm in an inside pocket. She handed it to Amelia who grabbed her spare reading glasses she always had at the benbow, after looking the paper over she smirked at Natalie

"did you plan this?" she asked Natalie whistled innocently

"maybe" she said

Amelia sighed she looked around the room everyone was still begging

"do you really want me to sing this?"

she asked everyone nodded "fine" she said standing up

everyone cheered they wanted to see this. secretly Jim had a camera hidden pointed directly at Amelia she looked at the paper, before being asked Jim put on some Christmas background music from his IPAD

"that music actually fits this perfectly!"

she mused a few seconds later she started singing " _**DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY, IT'S THE SEA-SON TO BE JOL-LY, AND BE THANK-FUL FOR ALL THAT WE HAVE. ALL THE LIGHTS AND DEC-OR-ATIONS PUT UP IN AN-TICI-PATION OF THE JOOOYFUL CELEBRATION THAT'S OOOOOOON IIIIIIIIT'S WAAAAAAAAAAY! WERE COUNTING THE DAYS TIL' IT'S TIME FOR CHRIS-MAS DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! OH AND GOD BLESS US EVERYONE, THE GOOD AND THE BAD, THE HAPPY THE SAD, OH AND GOD BLESS US EVERYONE HERE'S TO FAM-LY AND FRIENDS, IT'S GOOD TO BE HERE AGAINNNNN… ON THE STREETS THERE'S CHILD-REN LAUGHING, PEOPLE SMILE AS THER ARE PASS-ING, CHRISTMAS TIME IS HERE OUR WAITING IS DONE. WISH-ING IT COUT LASSST FOR-EVER, NOT JUST 12 DAYS IN DE-CEM-BER, THROUGH THE YEAR LET'S TRY TO RE-MEMBER THAT SPE-CIAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THAT EVERY-ONE FEELS IT'S THE MAGIC OF CHRISSSSSMASSSSS DAY! OH AND GOD BLESS US EVERYONE, THE GOOD AND THE BAD, THE HAPPY THE SAD, OH AND GOD BLESS US EVERYONE, HERE'S TO FAM-LY AND FRIENDS IT'S GOOD TO BE HERE AGAAAAIN…. SO FILL YOUR HEART WITH LOOOVE AND JOOOY, THROUGH THEE EYES OF GIRL, AND BOYS, SHARE THEIR WON-DER LIVE THROUGH THEIR JOY, IT'S EA-SY TO DOOOOOOO! JUST OPEN YOUR HEART, THE SPIRTET WILL COOOOOMMMMMMME TO YOOOOOOOU! OH AND GOD BLESS US EVERYONE, THE GOOD AND THE BAD, THE HAPPY THE SAD, OH AND GOD BLESS US EVERYONE HERE'S TO FAMILY AND FRIENDS IT'S GOOD TO BE HERE AGAAAAIN!" **_Amelia finished and looked up from the paper everyone's mouths were wide open. Then they all smiled and clapped like there was no tomorrow

"that was the best singing EVER!" Natalie said hugging Amelia,

"captain I think you should go for montresser's got talent! No way you couldn't win!" Jim said

"I agree with Jim Amelia, that was amazing! And the song you wrote, jeez! I don't think you could get any better!" Sarah hugged her friend.

Amelia looked at Delbert "darling I've got to say that, that was the best song I've ever heard! The words couldn't be better and neither could the singer!"

Amelia had the grace to blush. She really didn't think she was that good *remember what you hear your voice as is much different from what it really sounds like* she reminded herself

"I am so glad I got that on video!" Jim yelled out grabbing the hidden camera

"James!" Amelia exclaimed

"captain you should hear yourself!"

he rewound the tape and played it back by the end of the video Amelia's mouth was wide open as well

"Natalie this is one video I won't punish you for putting on you account"

she handed the camera back to Jim. Natalie cheered after that no one knew what to do. Then Sarah suggested something

"why don't we play hat secret?"

"oh never no, no NO! that game is so stupid ma!" Jim cried

"hat secret?" amelia repeated Sarah nodded

"yes, it's this game that Jim and I used to play when he was younger on Christmas we would put a secret in the hat, since it was just me and Jim we'd put In more pieces of paper, and pick out the secret, read it aloud and if I could actually get Delbert to play, try to guess who's it was"

Amelia laughed/smirked "that sounds tacky" she said

"why not, it's something to try out plus there's more of us here so it'd actually be fun!" she persisted

finally everyone agreed Jim reluctantly grabbed a old fedora that had been his fathers why he still had it he didn't know. And some slips of paper, he put the hat in the middle of the coffee table and handed them out everyone wrote down a secret and put it in the hat. *well this will be interesting!* Amelia thought as she dropped her slip in the hat Sarah tossed the papers around then let everyone read off their secret. "I broke Amelia's sextant" Delbert read aloud all eyes turned to Natalie. Who looked back evenly

"I did not!" she exclaimed

then all eyes shifted to Jim who nodded his head no in confusion. Amelia looked at Delbert, who shrugged then she looked at Sarah

"Sarah seriously?" she asked.

Sarah rubbed the back of her neck same thing Jim did in the situation.

"heh heh sorry, I was looking at it on your balcony and I had just been cooking with butter, and well it kind of… slipped" Amelia shook her head then pointed at Sarah

"you owe me 100$ for a new one!"

Sarah nodded guiltily next Delbert read his. "never put a bowl of marshmallows mixed with pixie stick dust in a microwave never!"

everyone knew it was Natalie "so that's why the rice crispies tasted so weird!" Jim mused

Natalie shrugged. And read hers " I pulled up Amelia's lilacs"

Amelia's eyes widened the she glared at Delbert and slapped his arm. "ow!" he cried

"remind me to never let you near my flowers again!" she snapped,

gardening was a important hobby of Amelia's she had many hobbies and was great at all of them. She then opened her paper

"I stole Natalie's math book"

Natalie looked at Jim and slapped him upside his head. Vary hard. "OWWWWW!" he yelled holding his head

"because of you I got a B on the biggest math test ever!"

"so, a B is still good!" he said still yelling

"quit you two! Jim just read the paper!"delbert stopped them.

of coarse everyone knew whatever was on the slip of paper was Amelia's he opened the paper

"I'm pregnant!"

he read, silence.

"that didn't sound right" he said a second later

everyone looked at Amelia who had her elbows rested on her knee's with a smirk "hmm…. I wonder who's secret that could be?"

Natalie's mouth was the widest possible "are you serious!" she asked in disbelief

Amelia smiled and looked at the shocked crowed, then to her shocked husband who's shock quickly turned into happiness he hugged and kissed Amelia lovingly everyone cheered and hugged her as well.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Delbert said

looking at Amelia, smiling. Natalie smiled

"I can't believe I'm going to be a sister!" she hugged Amelia again.

Jim sat in thought. Then chuckled "to think barley a year ago, I would have never been able to see you near a kid, let alone having one of your own, now it seems totally normal, actually totally perfect!"

he said smiling Sarah smiled

"I'm so happy for you Amelia!"

she said happily hugging her friend Amelia raised an eyebrow

"would you mind being called aunt?" she asked

Sarah's heart almost stopped "I'd love that!"

she always wanted to be an aunt but she was an only child and thought it would never happen.

"so do you know it's gender?"

Jim asked after the excitement had calmed down Amelia was curled up next to Delbert it had started storming again so it was dark as night though somehow the electricity didn't go out. Amelia chuckled "no, their gender will remain a secret until I'm a month on when I can get a scan" she answered

"their?"

Jim asked Natalie looked a bit confused

"twins?" she asked.

Amelia now fully laughed, Delbert didn't looked confused but curious

"Mr. Hawkins, you are aware that felids can carry up to 10 kits at a time, and is vary rare for a only kit to be born correct?" she asked half jokingly

when jims face remained now even more shocked, as did Natalie's she smirked *ok, well I just freaked him out, I guess Victoria neglected to tell Natalie that* she thought

"I myself was the youngest of a litter of 10" she added both mouths were even wider which didn't seem possible.

"wait don't tell me your carrying 10 kids in there?" Natalie exclaimed pointing at Amelia's stomach.

Amelia laughed "thank the lord no" she said

"but I am carrying four" she added

Sarah smiled she just loved kids "I just hope Ben doesn't get a hold of them! Or morph!" Sarah commented

"speaking of Ben, where is that blasted robot. And the bubble headed blob of mischief, or whatever you call it?" Amelia asked looking around,

normally as soon as she entered the door that robot was jacking his jaw at her until she finally growled at him to stop. Morph though he was that dastardly pirates pet, he was cute and meant well Amelia personally liked to pet him he just felt different, jiggly not normal.

"oh yeah to give us all a break we put Ben in a 24 hour sleep mode and morph is watching him." Jim said looking at his watch

"in fact he should burst through the kitchen door, with morph in about 3.….2.…..1.…now!"

just that moment Ben burst through the door followed by morph

"hiya jimmy, man was I out like a light! Oh hi Natalie! Amy! Doc!" he said in a rush.

morph rubbed against Jim and Natalie's cheek before chattering at Amelia and resting on her shoulder snuggling against her neck. She looked at Ben annoyed

"don't call me Amy!" she said curtly

Ben remembered now the scratch marks on his metal that he had received last time.

"right! Sorry am- Amelia!"

he said quickly he looked around "pretty lights!" he said entranced.

Then Amelia realized she had to tell him to, and just then a wave of extreme nausea swept across her head, she had been hiding it earlier. Mostly to hide her pregnancy until she told everyone it hurt like heck

"oh god…." she said before letting her head plop heavily on Delbert's shoulder.

He put a protective arm around her waist. She was just glad that unlike most pregnant woman, she wasn't throwing up every other hour. All she experienced was horrible nausea and extreme tiredness. Ben noticed this.

"are you alright captain?' he asked kindly

"no I feel as if I've been wandering around a planet with intoxicating gases for atmosphere that is purposely trying to kill me. But just succeeding in causing extreme nausea!" she said sarcastically

ok the pregnancy had also caused her to loose all symphony to annoying robots named Ben.

"ok….." he said surprised Sarah chuckled.

"why don't you tell him the good news Amelia." Amelia now slightly smiled as she sat up.

"any good at babysitting metal man?"

she asked rubbing her back, when she actually paid attention to it, it hurt when she sat up after being in one position for awhile *oh can't wait for future months* she thought smirking on the inside, morph now was perched on her hand as she petted him happy chirps came from the purring pink blob. He absolutely loved Amelia like he did Jim. Ben thought for a second,

"I used to watch captain flint's daughter, Argentina, never liked the name but she was a sweet little girl, uh…6 or so" then he looked at her wondering.

Amelia smiled and glanced at Delbert "that experience will come in handy for you in the future Ben" she said

he was still confused until she moved her hand to her stomach. His blue eyes widened

"waiiit…!" he pointed at her stomach "your pregnant?"

Amelia nodded morph looked at Amelia in the face and chirped with happiness and turned into a official looking piece of paper that said: _morph, extraordinary baby sitter! Works for free, is good with kids of all ages and species! _Amelia laughed

"of coarse you can help morph!"

she smiled petting him to his original form Ben for the first time in his life didn't go absolutely crazy

"WOO HOO! I GET TO BABYSIT!"

he ran in a circle the stopped "congrad's!" he said shaking Amelia's hand

everyone knew he was trying not to hug her right now, or he might 'squeeze the life out of her' so to speak.

"and that's not all" she said Ben sat down on a chair near Sarah.

"what?" he asked

what more could be told to a crazy, robot

"there is four of them"

Amelia added leaning back Ben's mouth dropped

"f-four?" he asked amazed Amelia nodded

"Ben it's REALLY rare for a felid to have one child average is a litter 6 or something" Natalie said

"actually average is 5 to 8" Amelia said

Ben was still amazed and excited "great!" he said enthusiastically

morph turned into 2 baby felids, and 2 baby canids that were all playing with each other laughing and giggling Amelia smiled leaning on Delbert's shoulder. Morph then went back to normal, and from that into a vary pregnant Amelia who was wobbling around like a penguin, she swiped away that version of her

"that's crossing the line blob!" she snapped

"besides, just because I'm carrying four doesn't mean I'll be wobbling around like a wounded animal. I would look smaller my species is built to carry more, so we'd look different"

morph seemed to think for a moment, then turned into a more accurate version of pregnant Amelia, at least 2 times a smaller stomach and she walked around normally.

"pretty close" Amelia said morph chirped turning into his former self and choosing a place on her head.

"so have you thought of names?" Ben asked

"no actually we haven't" Amelia thought "and I suck at boy names" she added

earned a chuckle from everyone

"well why don't we come up with some ideas?" asked Jim

"k shoot" Amelia said raising an eyebrow the room was silent for about 10 minuets. The Ben spoke

"well, I can only think of Daniel, for a boy and maybe, Alyssa for a girl?" Amelia thought it over

"maybe…"

she didn't really like Daniel, much to common. But Alyssa just a very small consideration.

"I like Francesca, and Nathan" Sarah said

Amelia smiled broadly she absolutely loved Francesca. Nathan, not so much.

"Francesca is a definite!" she declared Delbert agreed

"it's unique, and unusual and has a certain ring to it" he commented.

Since it was extremely comfortable Amelia had once again taken the position of lying up against Delbert and lying on the length of the couch. Her hand rested on her stomach

"it is really pretty" Natalie said

"isn't it like French, or Italian or something?" Jim asked

"Italian, and Latin, origin, but has something to do with the French as well" Amelia said recapping on the history books she had drilled into her head.

"oh, well still it's cool" Jim said

"have you thought of anything Natalie?" Amelia asked Natalie looked deep in thought for a moment.

"well, I suck at girl names so all I can think of is Henry, or like Jared." Amelia thought about it maybe.

"well I suck at boy names" Jim said thinking

"Maggie, or Beatrice maybe?" Amelia nodded

" I like Beatrice" said Delbert "and I also like Nellie, and Wyatt" he said

"I am inclined to agree with you on Wyatt, dear"

Amelia said, she tipped her head to somewhat look at his face. "I'll admit it's mostly because it's the name of a captain I met, soon after graduating from the academy. He tried to get me to date him, though the bloody devil is 20 years older then me, he also tried to get me fired as a captain, that's my biggest reason for retiring to free lancing captaining as soon as I could"

she stated Delbert nodded. "well you're the mother, what idea's do you have?" Jim asked. Amelia thought

"well I have to say for some reason I adore the name melody." she said looking around for approval, even though she didn't care one was going to be named melody, if she had a girl. Even if everyone hated such a unusual name.

"I think that's pretty!" Sarah said

"musically beautiful!" Delbert said

smiling down at his wife. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father, he just never did. Yes Natalie was technically his daughter but not his own flesh, and blood. But the four lives that Amelia was now carrying, were a part of him and her, all their own.

"make's me think of music notes" ben said.

"it's different, and cool!" jim said

"did you think of a boy name? or are you leaving that to us?" Sarah asked.

"actually yes."

Amelia said she blushed no one noticed *dang why do I have to like this name so much?* she thought she glanced at Jim who stared at morph, who was now in a small version of Amelia singing. *must have told the blasted blob about my singing, or he heard me but kept fateful watch on ben* she thought

"I'll admit I like the name…james" she said

"what?" asked jim

"no Jim, I mean I like the name james"she repeated.

Jim smiled "are you naming you kid after me?"

it was a reasonable question "no hawkins, I just like the name, it has a certain ring to it in my opinion, and my great grandfather's name was the as well."

she lied on the grandfather name, she actually was sort of naming the baby after Jim, he was kind and strong, well now anyway. And a few other reasons. Jim didn't seem to believe her, but pressed it no furthur.

"i like that." delbert agreed

everyone agreed on the name. then continued discusing, they all finally decided on four boy names, and four girl names.

"ok to recap."

amelia said holding her scketch book she had the names written in

"james, william, matthew, or stephan for boys?" she looked up everyone nodded

"and francesca, melody, anastasia, or ginger for girls?"

she looked up and everyone agreed. she smiled and set down her scketch book

"well that problems solved!"

she said leaning back. happy with, well everything.

"yes i am taking you shopping tomorrow!" Sarah told her, ok almost everything. amelia groaned

"oh you know i despise shopping!"

she said "unless your in the gun shop took me an hour to get you outta there!" natalie said

amelia smiled "the hour was well worth it you have to admit."

natalie nodded reluctantly "ok i'll admit if you handn't bought that pepper gun, that guy would have made off with the cash register from the sweet factory"

delbert looked at amelia curious. "so thats what you were doing last saturday!" he joked.

amelia laughed "one shot to the butt and he was gone."

everyone laughed "ok let me get this straight" jim finally stopped laughing.

"you went to the mall last saturday, bought a pepper gun, and shot a guy in the butt who was robbing the cash register from the sweet factory?"

amelia nodded "pretty much except that i also delvered quite a blow to his face, made it easier for the cops to take him away."

everyone laughed again. "hey why not watch a movie?"

asked ben heading to a cabinet that contained DVD'S and a lot of them. "yeah, sure!" sarah said

"why don't you choose captain?" Jim suggested.

*finally i actully get to pick the movie!* amelia thought as she went to the cabinet. she looked at the many titals murmering some of them to herself

"shrek...dumb and dummer...titanic...animal house.."

*wait animal house!* amelia grabbed the disk and looked t it she had seen it once, it was a vary VARY raunchy film, she didn't think sarah to allow this within 10 feet of jim "sarah why do you have a copy of animal house?"

she asked "oh that i thought the tital looked interesting so i bought it" amelia smirked

"did you check the rating?" she asked

"no...no actully i didn't"

amelia laughed "what have you seen it? do you think we should watch it?"

amelia shook her head "not unless you want jim to learn about, food fights and toga partys!"

sarah's eyes widened

"oops..." she whispered

"wait it can't be that bad can we watch it?" natalie asked

amelia shook her head putting away the disk and looking again "no dear, it has things in it that are more then you need to know at you age"

"like what?" she persisted.

amelia stopped and picked another disk. "grown up things."

"what kind of grown up things?"

natalie continued jim smirked "i finally know more then you!"

he pointed at her. she crossed her arms

"like what?" she asked again.

"end of discussion!"

amelia said did not want to discuss this natalie was much to young for the movie but she was fine with bloody horror films. amelia held up the disk she had picked

"why not whatch IT?"

"oh amelia, isn't that a bloody horror film about a shapeshifter that eats children?" sarah said

"exactly"

she looked at jim waving the disk case she added "this is actully my copy, Mr. Hawkins"

he paled "uh... i really wanted to watch it" jim shrugged

"in the future you will ask before borrowing my belongings, and keeping them for three months!"

"yes ma'am" he rubbed the back of his neck

"this movie isn't nearly as bad as animal house i assure you" amelia said adressing sarah

"alright then"

sarah said hesitently. amelia smiled. "i'll go get some popcorn!" jim yelled

heading for the kitchen "i'll get drinks, what do you want?" natalie asked.

"i want sierra mist, please" sarah said

"i'll have the same"

delbert informed getting up. amelia sighed.

"just water, dear"

natalie raised an eyebrow, amelia never turned down soda.

"the stupid doctor said 'no caffiene or high surgers could hurt the children'"

"ooooooh..."

natalie murmured before leaving. delbert, sarah and amelia all headed for the privet living room.


	2. the fear, the best christmas present

authors note- hey tresure planet people! i hope you like this chapter, took awhile to write. and i hope you enjoy it. this is the last chapter in christmas surprise.

disclaimer- i don't own the f****** movie! if i did i'd be busy makeing the billonth sequal DUH!

10 minutes later, Amelia, Delbert, jim, Natalie, sarah, ben, and morph. All sat in the privet living room waiting through the previews of IT. Ben was shaking like a nervous chiwawa.

"oh is IT scary? I bet it's scary! I'm so scared! Mommy!"

he huddled under a pink my little pony blanket, stareing at the screen as if it would eat him any second.

"oh my lord, sarah are you sure he can only be turned off once every 24 hours?" Amelia asked. Grunting as she shifted on the couch. *I'm a week pregnant, and these kids are already giving me grief!* she thought resting her head on the armrest of the couch, where ben was huddled a few feet away.

"unfortunately yes."

sarah looked at ben and murmered,

"I wish I still had that recycling machine."

finally the previews finished, when the menu came on it had a picture of pennywise, the clown or 'evil bloody shape shifter who eats small children' as amelia would say. With a crazy look in his eye. Ben let out a vary high pitched scream, and Amelia grabbed a big rock and shoved it in his mouth, she had sensitive cat ears, and the attitude of a pregnant woman.

"shut up ben!"

she just about yelled. Jim looked from the surprised, rock-gagged ben, to the angry, temperamental Amelia. "where'd you get the rock?" he asked, stupid question.

"I don't really know if you want to ask me that question right now, james." she said laying back on the couch.

"lets just start the damn movie already!"

Natalie exclaimed, frustrated. And grabbed the control from jim, pressing play.

"Natalie, Elizabeth, Doppler!"

*crap! I am so dead!* Natalie thought as she looked over at the glaring Amelia. "I'll discus your cursing with you later, little miss!"

she waved her finger, if there was something that everyone knew, and would never be able to forget, was that Amelia did not tolarate a single curse word from children. Even if they weren't her own. And the punishments she served for cursing were beyond severe, Even though she had quite the mouth on herself.

Jim felt sorry for Natalie, he'd be 16 in 2 more months, that's when Amelia would stop scolding him when he cursed out the doorjam, or the mail man, or the Mcdonals down the street. She had the rule 'no cursing until your 16' and he wasn't going to listen to his mom, she wasn't scary, amelia on the other hand made him shiver. Natalie had to wait 6 more years to curse freely. *oh well, you got brains, and I got the ability to freely curse out Mcdonalds early, were even.* jim thought. The movie started, ending all talking. Then pennywise showed his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

ben screamed, Amelia covered her ears, and growled low and horrible. Like well….. A pissed off cat. She grabbed another rock from who knows where, shoved it in bens mouth, and conked him on the head.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" she yelled.

Ben was now completely covered by the blanket, and shivering. Everyone stared at Amelia who was rubbing her temples in frustration, and weirly flopped back onto delberts shoulder. Looking closely jim could tell she was praying under her breath, she had always been a christan, but rarely went to church, and had a sailors mouth that would make even captain Nathaneil flint cover his ears. But she tried not to use it around children, unless of coarse the stress of having four other little beings shareing your body, and everything else that involves having children, made her not give a damn.

Wisely, no one said anything and watched the horror flick. Ben didn't come from under the blanket once, and when the shape shifter caused Nathen to commit suicide, Amelia stiffened up. Unknowenly to anyone but Delbert, that Amelia was now in the fetile position, huddled up next to Delbert. With her eyes as big as saucers, and her ears flattened to her head, she was absolutely frightened. Not even Delbert knew why, but put a comforting hand around her shoulders. When the movie finally finished, Amelia was still in the fetile position.

"what? Were you actually afraid of this movie?"

jim scoffed, that didn't seem possible for Amelia.

"not the entire movie….. Just the clown from hell!"

Amelia declared, she had yet to bring her ears off her head.

"your ears are flat" sarah pointed out.

Amelia quickly raised them, Natalie looked at Amelia with curiosity in her young face. "why are you afraid of clowns?"

she asked, Amelia held up her finger.

"not afraid, terrified!"

everyone laughed, "but I have a good reason too!" she quickly added.

The laughing ceased, everyone was now looking at Amelia like eagar children.

"tell us!" jim demanded.

"tell you what?" Amelia asked, finally out of the fetile position,

"tell us why your afraid of clowns! You said you had a good reason, and if you have a good reason I'm guessing you have a good story!"

Natalie said, giving Amelia irresistibly cute kitten-eyes. Amelia looked from Natalie, to Delbert. Who, to her dismay, was using his charming puppy dog eyes, he had always said he loved a good story, especially from her crazy nut family. She sighed,

"I swear, you lot have turned me soft!" she joked.

Ben was now out from under the blanket, but still had the rock in his mouth. Natalie smacked the back of his head, causing the rock to shoot out of his mouth, bounce off the piano, but not without denting it. And breaking a glass statue of Ronald McDonald that, ironicly, sat on a shelf directly faceing amelia.

"finally! I've been waiting for that thing to break!"

exclaimed Amelia, causing everyone to laugh again.

"that was my favorite statue!" Sarah complained,

"oh well sorry, now everyone sit down, and shut up so Amelia can reveal he vary good reason for being afraid, I mean terrified, of clowns!"

jim said getting everyone to finally 'sit down and shut up.' Amelia took a deep breath.

"ok, here it goes…"

_flashback/story telling _

**_planet zonkz, home to felinds 12 years ago... _**

**_"papa?" _**

**_asked 6 year old amelia newberry, as she road in the carriage next to her father, mother and 3 of her nine brothers and sisters. _**

**_"yes star?" _**

**_her father looked down at his youngest daughter. yes, all of his children were from the same litter of 10, but amelia had been born last, two days after her brothers and sisters. _**

**_and, unlike her short, blond, brown eyed mother. and short for a man, dark haired, navy blue eyed father. amelia had firey red hair, emerald green eyes, with smaller tints of lighter and darker greens in them, and was tall for a 6 year old. she looked up at him with wondering eyes, _**

**_"where we goin' again?"_**

**_she asked, holding her red haired rag doll, Ginger, close to her chest. _**

**_"the circus darling." _**

**_he answered, he was takeing his family to the chanson brothers circus, his wife, winifred, had insisted on a special celebration for his promotion from first mate, to captain. _**

**_"what's da' circus?"_**

**_amelia asked, her father chuckled, he found her small voice, and childish slang amusing, and cute. _**

**_"a circus is where people, and animals from all over the galaxy perform tricks for you to watch! doesn't that sound like fun?" _**

**_her mother asked, amelia looked out the window thoughtfully, _**

**_"sounds imbellic." _**

**_she murmured, she had learned that word by reading a page in a spaceing book she had taken from her fathers library. she loved to read, especilly about spaceing. she hated the frilly dresses her mother made her wear, not only were they always either pink, blue, purple, or yellow, but they were itchy, hot, and hard to run in. her mother always said, _**

**_"oh, amelia darling! running isn't lady like!" _**

**_amelia wanted to wear shirts and trousers, like the boys, but whenever she asked her mother to buy her a pair she would say, _**

**_"proper ladys don't wear trousers! it simply isn't done!" amelia would retort with, _**

**_"who ever said i wanna be proper?" _**

**_her mother would shake her head and put away the trousers amelia would be firmly holding. one time amelia had said something that was forbidden,_**

**_"i hate you mother!" _**

**_and ran away. she looked back at the other carriage behind them, that was carrying her 6 other siblings, thinking about spaceing, how much she hated dresses, how much she so wanted to say she hated her mother again, and how hungry she was. _**

**_they arrived at the circus 20 minutes later, after paying fo their seats, which where in the front row, and getting either popcorn or cotton candy, amelia was surprisingly the only one who got cotton candy, then again she had a horrible sweet tooth. they took their seats and waited for the show to begin, amelia nibbled on her cotton candy, and her siblings scarfed down their popcorn. _**

**_"probably didn't even taste it" amelia thought. _**

**_then lights began to wave around the crowd, _**

**_"LAAAAAAADYIES, AND GENTLEM BOYYYYS AND GIRLS WELCOME TO THE CHANSON BROTHERS CIRCUUUUUUUS!" _**

**_a voice announced over the loud speaker. _**

**_"of coarse he mentions boys first!" amelia thought. _**

**_a squid like man with 12 arms stepped into the middle of one of the three rings in the circus. he had a microphone headpiece attached on himself. _**

**_"greetings! i am the ringmaster of this fine circus my name is handlinie the great! lets get started with our first act shall we?" _**

**_he took a whip from behind his back, cracking it in the air sharply. amelia's eyes widened at the sight of the whip, she so wanted one, it could come in handy when her brother's were being over the acceptance point on the scale of annoying. _**

**_at the crack of the whip, three eleigers (elphants and tigers) came out from behind a curtain. a few more cracks of the whip, and they were doing flips, and different tricks that didn't seem possible for animals of their size. _**

**_after that another crack of the whip sent them back behind the curtain. amelia admitted that this was pretty cool. then acrobats appeared out of nowhere, Jumping through hoops, and flipping each other around. this made amelia happy, she wanted to do that. about 8 acts later handlini set down his whip. _**

**_"for the final act, i shall need an audience volenteer."_**

**_amelia raised her hand slowly, she needed to move her legs. _**

**_"how about you little miss?" _**

**_handlini said, holding out his hand to amelia. her siblings glared, and whispered about her as she was lifted on stage. _**

**_"what's your name little girl?" handlini asked, then placed a microphone in front of amelia's face. _**

**_"amelia." she said. _**

**_"well then amelia, have you ever been on a tightrope?" handlini asked, _**

**_"i'm six, what else have i been on besides a swingset?" _**

**_amelia said, sarcasticly. the crowed, 'aw'd' and laughed. _**

**_"well, i suppose your right, would you like to go on one?" he asked. _**

**_"don't give me the option, give me the rope!" amelia agreed. everyone laughed. _**

**_"your quite the sassy one arn't you amelia?" hanlini chuckled. _**

**_"what was your first clue?" amelia asked. _**

**_the man looked at her a bit shocked, the crowed laughed. _**

**_"well, lets get on with it then!" _**

**_he said throwing his hands in the air, the crowed cheered. _**

**_"_****_now, amelia, all you need to do is climb up that latter over there," _**

**_handline said, pointing at a latter leading to the rope a hundred feet off the ground. _**

**_"and bruno, the clown at the top, will take you with him to the other side, got it?" _**

**_amelia nodded, and bravely started to climb the rope. she heard the crowed gasp, probably because a 6 year old was allowed to independantly climb a latter of that height. when she reached the top, bruno the clown smiled at her. _**

**_"hello amelia! just hold on tight, and get ready for the ride!" _**

**_amelia looked at him curiously, he wasn't wearing face makeup like most clowns, he was wearing a mask. with just the eyes cut out. she could tell he was a reptillian man, and saw his eyes twinkiling mysteriously behind the mask. almost, evilly. but she stepped forward nonetheless. he grabbed her hand roughly. _**

**_"ow!' amelia screamed, the reptillians 4 inch claws had dug completely into her arm. everyone gasped and looked up. _**

**_"_****_stop winein' kid!" _**

**_the clown said, as he tried to hurridly cross the tight rope. _**

**_"let me go! PAPA!" she yelled. _**

**_"darling!" _**

**_her father yelled, jumping up. the clown now grabbed her whole body, retracting his claws from her arm, and digging them into her small stomach, and back. he was now running across the tight rope. _**

**_"your mine kid, a girl like you sells big on the black market!" he said. _**

**_"what?" _**

**_amelia screached, as she saw blood staining her blue dress, and dropping onto her shoes. _**

**_"pretty little red heads make good wives, and housekeepers!" _**

**_he said. though he was running, he had to be careful, which was slowing him down. people below were standing up, shouting, some woman were even crying. hanlinine had dissapeared. amelia's father had just begun to climb the rope. _**

**_"oh, no you don't!" amelia yelled. _**

**_sinking her fangs into the reptillians arm. he cried out in pain, throwing amelia away from him. they both started falling. down, down, down they went. heading towards the hard floor. _**

**_amelia closed her eyes for the fate sure to some, she heard a splat, but it wasn't her. she felt someone catching her. she opened her eyes and looked up to see her father. _**

**_"PAPA!" _**

**_she yelled grabbing him around the neck. _**

**_"oh, amelia! my dear sweet amelia!"_**

**_he said holding her tightly. amelia was still bleeding wildly, and the two actions had hurt greatly, but she didn't care. a few feet away sat the limp body of bruno the clown. the mask had fallen off to reveal a silver face, covered in blood. _**

**_"amelia!" _**

**_amelia heard the voice of her mother and siblings. they all came up, hugging her at the same time. this moment lasted shortly, before paramedics came and took amelia away. _**

**_two of her small ribs were broken fron the digging of the reptillians claws._****_and her stomach had been punctured, but in two months, she'd be out of the hospitle. 6 months later she was her old self again. except, now she was deathly afraid of clowns. and for a good reason. _**

_end of story/flashback _

everyone stared at amelia, they couldn't speak.

"turns out bruno was really Charles brogonda, a wanted pedophile, rapest, sex offender, often was selling kidnapped children to the black market. and had murdered 5 people. and handlinine worked right by his side. handline was caught soon after that."

amelia said, huddling closer to delbert, remembering details she'd seen she did not want to relate.

"i still have the scars." she whispeared. delbert held amelia close to him.

"you just about got kidnapped, and sold on the black market, by a wanted thug who was working as a clown?" Natalie repeated.

"i don't think i can ever go to the circus again!"

Sarah said, looking down at her shivering hands. ben just sat there, as did Jim, staring at the brave, notable captain amelia, huddled next to delbert with fear, and sadness in her eyes.

"why don't we... watch something that doesn't involve clowns?" Jim suggested slowly getting up.

"yeah. i agree with jimmy."

ben said shakedly. natalie picked up the Cats Don't Dance DVD.

"why not watch this thing? it says 'cheery musical, and fun for the whole family. and has the singing talents of natalie cole, whoever that is."

Sarah brightened. "i love natalie cole, she's an african american woman who is the daughter of nat king cole. she's great at singing!"

natalie popped the disk in.

"i agree with sarah, i've met natalie cole in person."

amelia said, loosing up, but staying somewhat huddled next to delbert. sarahs mouth dropped.

"you met a famous singer!" Jim asked. amelia smirked.

"not only did i meet her, i found out she's my cousin twice removed."

everyone gapped at her. no one could say a word. the movie started. the pictures of the two main charaters Danny, an orange tabby, and Sawyer, a beautiful white pursion, kept everyone's attention. when natalie cole started singing, everyone agreed with sarah that she was an amazing singer. when the movie ended. after putting the DVD back in it's case, natalie looked at the clock. which read 8pm, and outside, the snow had reached the windowsill.

"were still snowed in." she commented, amelia stood up,

"oh really? i hadn't noticed."

amelia said in a mocking tone, then announced she was turning in early. after she had left. natalie stared at the wall.

"i'm going to be a sister." she whispered.

after watching three more movies, everyone else turned in. a week later, the snow had cleared up enough so that amelia, delbert, and natalie could return home. after goodbyes, thank you's and jokes about delbert having to live with amelia being pregnaut, that amelia didn't hear, they went home. once inside, amelia sat on the couch with a cup of tea, hateing that she couldn't have coffee. delbert came and sat beside her, putting his arm around her waist, resting it on her stomach.

"were going to be parents."

amelia whispered. delbert smiled, laughing softly as he buried his head into her soft red hair.

"yes, unbelieveable isn't it?' he whispeared into her ear.

"you know what i think?' she asked, looking up into his soft brown eyes.

"what?" he asked.

"i think that discovering were going to be parents, is truely the best christmas present."

authors note- i hope you like it, i kinda got a bit um... how do you say it? 'sappy' at the end, but i hope to be going for a certain 'cute' theme. and the movie cats don't dance is a real movie created in 1997 by warner brothers. it was like treasure planet, unapprciated. and i s my seconed favorite movie ever! please watch it! rate and review please! and tell me a story you want me to write!


End file.
